All We Are
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: An extended scene of Ann and Bobby making up after the hospital scene. Based on 2x10 Guilt and Innocence. Dedicated to dede94e one of my Twitter besties.


**Hello everyone, I originally wrote this then stopped as I couldn't seem to get my muse back but after talking to my one of my besties dede94e I decided to continue it and I'm rather happy with the way it's turned out. I just had to extend the scene between Ann and Bobby in the hospital in 2x10 Guilt and Innocence. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I am dedicating this oneshot to dede94e. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

The hospital was full of people waiting to see their loved ones, while the many nurses and doctors rushed in different directions. Bobby's head felt like it was going to explode from all the thoughts that were whirring around in his mind, like a hissing pit full of snakes. The sounds surrounding him were only white noise, blocked out by the only person he was focussing on at that moment – Ann. Reaching the reception desk, he desperately wondered if she was alright. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. Yes, he'd loved Pamela and April but Ann was different, they were soul mates, he'd known the day they had first met and he would do anything for her.

His heart felt heavy with guilt for barely speaking to her after the trial, when the details of her life before she'd met him became known to everyone. All the anger he felt was aimed at Harris Ryland, the callous and selfish bastard.

_To kidnap your own daughter as revenge just isn't right._

Bobby knew he'd have his day with Harris and when the time came the gloves would be off.

He couldn't deny that he had felt angry and hurt at Ann for keeping the truth about Emma from him, but the love he felt for her flooded his whole body. He just wanted to find her now, hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, that he'd never let go.

He was broken from his thoughts by the secretary looking at him with a sympathetic look on her face as she asked, "Can I help?"

He nodded as he answered, "My wife, Ann Ewing, do you know where she is? She'll have come in with the others from the oil rig explosion, we were separated…" He trailed off when he saw the look on her face and knew that she didn't know and so he turned away and walked towards a passing doctor but he couldn't help him either.

Fear began to rise inside his chest like a viper ready to attack as he started to walk down the corridor, doing the only other thing he could think of – calling her name and hoping she would answer him.

"Ann." No answer, yet his heart started to constrict tighter with worry but he continued to walk and call her name.

"Annie." He said her name louder as he kept walking down the corridor, but still nothing.

"ANNIE…" he shouted and trailed off when he heard that unmistakeable voice shout, "BOBBY!"

His heart burst with relief as he started to run towards her voice until after a short while he stopped at an open door. Glancing inside he found Ann sat on the bed looking straight at him, a mix of joy and relief on her face which he knew was mirrored on his.

He strode over to her, a smile on his face as he embraced her. He didn't want to let her go and he felt her hands tighten their grip on him; she needed him as much as he needed her at that moment. After a while he pulled back slightly, touching her face he asked, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just a concussion. Are you alright?"

"I am now." When he saw her look at the cuts on his face he said reassuringly, "They're only superficial, Annie."

She nodded but she couldn't stop herself as the emotions overtook her and she started to shake as she sobbed, "I'm sorry… Bobby… if something had happened… if we hadn't…" the tears fell down her cheeks as his heart broke at seeing her this way.

"Shhh honey its ok. Everything is going to be ok," he said, wiping her tears away as he continued, "I forgive you, Ann, I do and I love you so much." He looked into her emerald green eyes before kissing her tenderly, filling the kiss with all the love he felt for her. She held on to him, not wanting to let go as she returned it.

After the trial she had chided herself for not telling Bobby about Emma, he was her husband and she knew she could tell him anything, but she hadn't because she'd been afraid. She had been afraid that he would hate her for who she had been even though it hadn't been her fault but she knew at that moment he didn't hate her, he never would.

When they broke apart, he smiled and said, "I love you, Ann."

She caressed his face as she replied, "I love you too, Bobby."

* * *

Later that night they returned to Southfork. They had decided to go to bed as it was late, Bobby changed and got into their bed and waited for her. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until she was in his arms.

After a short while, Ann emerged entered the bedroom in only her negligee and just the sight of her took his breath away. She was beautiful and he wanted to show her tonight just how much he loved her.

She smiled at him, just one look from him made her whole body feel warm. Pulling the sheets back she got in bed beside him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes; they didn't need to as their eyes spoke volumes until he finally broke the silence.

"I love you, Ann Ewing, with everything that's happened it's made me love you more. All that you are is all I need to know, honey," he whispered gently as he cupped her face while his lips were so close to hers that she could feel the warmth emanating from them.

She could feel the tears build up but she held them at bay as she replied with her voice filled with emotion, "I love you so much, Bobby. You saved me when I was broken and now I'm not."

Their lips met in a slow, sensuous kiss as they held each other in bed, his hands encircling her waist while hers were on his bare arms. When they broke apart for air Bobby felt like his body was on fire and he knew she felt the same from the look in her eyes. He started to pull the t-shirt up over his head and as he did so he felt Ann's soft lips on his lean, firm chest, placing sweet feather like kisses over every inch of his skin until she faced him, their breathing heavy.

"Annie…" he breathed as he helped her out of her negligee before laying her back down on the bed. Her hands went into his greying hair as they kissed slow and passionately. She deepened the kiss, and they tasted and explored each other like it was for the first time. Her hands wandered down his bare back to push his pajama pants down and squeeze his ass lightly, smiling when he groaned. He quickly rid himself of them so that they were both naked in bed. Bobby placed a trail of soft kisses down her neck and her chest to her stomach as she moaned softly.

"Oh, Bobby."

She put her arms around his neck holding him to her, their bodies touching so perfectly as she captured his lips before moving her hands to his shoulders and holding onto him as he entered her slowly.

They continued to kiss as he thrust into her in a steady pace while each time she rolled her hips to meet him, giving him deeper access.

"Annie… I love you…" he said between kisses as he continued to move with her. They made love slow and passionately and Ann loved every minute of it, feeling his skin against hers as they moved together as one.

"Oh… Bobby… I … love… you… so… much…" she said between breaths as her breathing became heavy as they moved together. Her hands moved up and down his back which was glistening with sweat as he started to increase the pace as he thrust inside her deeper and so close to her g-spot.

"Oh… yes… Bobby…" she moaned loudly when after a few deep, long thrusts he hit her g-spot and she clenched around him which made Bobby groan. They continued to move together, both knowing that they would both go over the edge soon. They were the perfect fit and it felt so good to both of them to be together like this.

After a while Ann began to breathe faster as she arched her back off the bed and up to meet him as he continued to thrust over and over into her not wanting to stop. They kissed passionately until with a few more thrusts Ann began to shake beneath him as she cried his name into the room. It was like heaven to his ears the way she said it as she shook in ecstasy beneath him and he called her name as his thrusts became erratic until he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck. Their bodies were soaked in sweat and Bobby nuzzled her neck before kissing her gently.

"Ann…" he murmured her name against her lips as blue eyes met green and she returned the kiss, still feeling him inside of her. Not wanting to pull out, he rolled them over, their legs entwined in the sheets as she rested her head on his chest, tracing lazy circles on his skin with her fingertips.

"Oh, Annie."

She looked up and kissed him, their tongues dancing around each other slowly before they broke apart for air, still looking at each other.

He touched her face as he said, "I love you, Ann."

She smiled lovingly at him as she replied, "I love you too, Bobby."

She cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat steadily lulled her to sleep as he wrapped his arms around her.

They had made love and were together again, happy and content in each other's arms.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**

**P.S. dede94e chose the title which is a song by OneRepublic and I've added a reference to a line from Not Broken by the Goo Goo Dolls which she loved too. Both songs fitted this oneshot perfectly so I had to use them.**


End file.
